Defeat
by kiddoclem
Summary: Un disfonctionnement de la porte, des réparations qui n’en finissent pas, les équipes consignées obligatoirement à la base ,et un divertissement plutôt bien trouvé par Carter …


**Defeat**

**

* * *

**

GENRE : Anecdote perso.

SAISON : Après 6 ans de « vie » commune … ;-)

DISCLAMER : Une production Clem&Co., tous droits réservés !

NOTE : Un trip qui m'a bien fait rire et qui m'a pris d'un coup comme ça !

* * *

**ENJOY !

* * *

**

A la base, au réfectoire :

_Aouch ,ouch ! C'est horrible , elle me torture ,mais quel con pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je savais pas qu'elle avait autant de force ! Espèce de débile va ,ça fait plus de 6 ans que tu bosses avec elle et tu sais toujours rien ! Quel pignouf vraiment !…_

_OUAIEUH ! J'ai senti un os craquer …Moi qui ait horreur d'entendre ces saletés de bruits … _

_J'en peux plus ,je vais lâcher ,je le sens ! Et puis avec tous ces tarés autour de nous, comment voulez-vous que je me concentre ? Ils sont tous là en train de gueuler comme des hooligans ,c'est pas possible ça ! …_

_Regardez-moi le Sergent, pour qui il se prend çui-là ? Il la mate comme c'est pas permis ,et sans honte en plus ! Attends un peu que j'ai fini ,tu vas voir … _

…

…

…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est quoi ça ,contre ma jambe ? Oh la vicieuse ,elle me fait du pied ! Ah non c'est pas du jeu ,c'est carrément de la triche … _

_C'est pas vrai ,je suis en train de flancher carrément ! Allez Jack ,reprends toi ,il y va de ta survie ! Euh … non p't'être pas ,mais en tout cas ,il y va de ton HONNEUR , ouais c'est ça de ton honneur! Et elle qui me fait un sourire vicieux , ah elle en profite ! _

_N'empêche ,elle devrait essayer contre les Goa'ulds ,ça marcherait peut-être ! En tout cas , avec moi ça marche du tonnerre …._

…

_Ouh qu'ils m'énervent tous ! Ils sont tous pour elle ,évidemment , e t y'en a pas un qui me soutiendrait ,non bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

_Ah ? Ah ? Ca y est ,je commence à remonter ! Ouais ,je suis repassé au milieu ,ça y est ça fait un angle droit avec la table ! Yep, on m'a pas aussi facilement ! C'est dingue ,ça doit faire 5 minutes qu'on s'acharne tous les deux … Ca dure ! _

_Elle m'impressionne vraiment ! Elle a de sacrés muscles mon cher Major …et un joli débardeur qui plus est ! _

Ah le Sergent a pigé ,il a cessé de regarder sa poitrine ! Non mais où il se croit ? Faut dire que mon regard perçant est bien explicite à lui tout seul ! Il a pas le droit de poser les yeux sur MON Major !

_Merde ,je recommence à me déconcentrer ,faut pas, faut pas, faut paaaaaaaaaas …..Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… oooooooooooouais ça y est ,je suis en train de gagner ! Ouais Major ,pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là ,je vais vous latter comme une vieille chaussette !_

_Meuh non ,elle aussi elle passe la vitesse au-dessus ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était à fond ! Ouh c'est un plaisir de voir ses muscles se tendrent ,se détendrent ,se tendrent ,se … TA GUEULE JACK ! ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES …euh … PENSER DES CONNERIES ! FAUT QUE TU GAGNEUH !… _

_Allez ,concentration maximum …._

…

…

…

_Non ,Sam ,pas ces yeux-là s'il vous plaît ,ne faites pas ça ! _

_Jack, ferme les yeux ,tout de suite sinon tu es mort ! FERME LES YEUX ,JE TE DIS ! _

_Ah ça va mieux ! Elle le sait ,en plus c'est une petite vicieuse je vous le dis , ELLE EST VICIEUSE ! Elle sait parfaitement que cette expression qu'elle me réserve toujours me fait craquer ! Monsieur le Président ,c'est permis de s'attaquer aux faiblesses de l'ennemi ?_

_On se risque ? Allez ,courage ! Un œil …puis le deuxième … ouais ça va ,y'a pas de danger pour l'instant ! _

…

…

…

…

_Daniel me dit que ça fait maintenant 15 minutes qu'on s'acharne tous les deux ! Tiens ,si on tient assez longtemps ,au moins 1 heure ,on pourrait peut-être figurer dans le Guinness Book, c'est un bon plan ! Plutôt que de me faire payer un salaire de misère alors que je risque ma vie au moins une fois par semaine ,c'est la moindre des choses ! _

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu besoin de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ? C'est une phrase qu'elle a dit en l'air pour m'impressionner , mais on a jamais eu l'intention de le faire vraiment ! Et pis voilà ,la porte qui fonctionne pas ,des réparations qui durent , tout le monde consigné à la base pour je sais pas quelle raison et en fait …ben on s'emmerde ! Alors bon ,faut trouver des divertissements assez intelligents ! Mais alors çui-là ,elle a carrément remonté le temps pour le trouver ! _

_Tiens ,ils ont repeint le mur du réfectoire ,je m'en étais pas encore aperçu, je suis vraiment pas doué moi ! _

_Ils se lassent pas de hurler ! Je leur en ficherais moi des « Allez Carter » ou des « Allez-y Sam » ou encore des « Tenez bon Major » ! Et moi ,j'entends même pas un « Courage Colonel » ! Quelle honte ! C'est vraiment de la discrimination ! _

_Ah …je la sens faiblir ! Elle est bientôt cuite ! Il est vraiment temps qu'on arrête ! C'est une véritable tortuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure …Elle est si belle avec son débardeur , elle est TROP belle justement et ça me déconcentre ! Non ,c'est vraiment pas du juste ! _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! En plus elle recommence ! Et elle va encore plus loin ! OOOOUAH, ça remonte plus haut … non elle va pas oser ,pas les cuisses ! NAON !_

…

…

_JE CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE ….._

SBLAF !

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEUH ! Ca fait vachement MALEUH ! _

…

…

…

_Bon ,récapitulons : de la frime et je me suis lamentablement fait écrasé par mon cher Major ! Et elle se cache pas en plus _,_elle arbore un grand sourire vainqueur ! _

_Allez ,soyons fair-play , faut que je lui serre la main ! _

_Souriez ,souriez Sam ,mais j'aurai ma revanche ! D'ailleurs ,vous l'avez deviné hein ? Oui, moi aussi j'ai des « oeils » très expressifs Major ! _

_Je suis peut-être nul au bras de fer ,mais je vous réserve des surprises …_

_Yêk Yêk Yêk …

* * *

_

**FIN**

Rapport au zod 1 "Enfants des Dieux" pour ceux qui s'en rappeleraient po (ben ouais on sait jamais quoi !)

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease


End file.
